robloxstarfleetmemoryalphafandomcom-20200214-history
Hondra30
VerranIpaos, formerly known as Hondra30, is the former Head Admiral and founder of the original Starfleet, currently serving with the admiralty of Starfleet'. Currently, he predominantly serves as a politician within Starfleet', having a deep interest in, and heavy part in, the legal and political systems of Starfleet'. He is from, and currently living in, Canada, and is eighteen years of age. History VerranIpaos, then known as Hondra30, founded the original Starfleet, alongside 8q1sgrov, known now as SaulTigh. The two rapidly began expanding Starfleet, through the use of advertisements, developing proper guidelines, and other important aspects of regular group function. The member count rose rapidly, and leadership positions were filled. He would eventually promote Cvscvs2 to act as his second in command, after 8q1sgrov was charged with treason and removed from Starfleet. He led the original Starfleet for several months, however as time progressed, spouts of inactivity would become frequent, coupled with a growing disinterest with the Star Trek genre within ROBLOX. The two in conjunction prompted him to transfer the Head Admiralty to Cvscvs2, however he remained within the group essentially until it's shutdown, however inactive. Several months, if not a year or more, later, Cvscvs2 would go on to temporarily transfer the Head Adminship to Zeuscallum, after being pushed out of command by fellow members of Starfleet through an organized rebellion against him. Shortly after receiving Head Adminship, Zeuscallum came to the conclusion that he wasn't interested in leading Starfleet for any span of time, and promptly returned the Head Adminship to VerranIpaos. After receiving the Head Adminship back, Verran took a few days to assess the state which the group was in at the time, and concluded that changes would have to occur in order to restore the group to a more active, stable position, as it had been during what was believed to be the groups "golden age" of activity. Some of the changes implemented by Verran were small scale, changes to the guidelines for example, however some were large scale, such as a complete reform of ranks and a change to the structure of the group at the very core, shifting from a largely roleplay-centric state to a practical function-centric state. This prompted Cvscvs2 to start his own rebellion, similar to the one which had pushed him out of command, which was supposed to have been temporary. VerranIpaos sent Cvscvs2 multiple requests to end hostilities, to bring the conflict to an end and return to being his second in command, as he had been at the beginning of the original Starfleet. These requests were refused, however, and Verran threated Cvscvs2 with the shutdown of Starfleet completely if he did not comply, which unfortunately Cvscvs2 didn't believe that Verran would follow through with. Shortly after Cvscvs2's final refusal, Verran began an initiative within the leadership roles to purge the group of all members. After a difficult decision between allowing the group to rebuild itself following the conflict, and following through with the shutdown orders, Verran elected to finish what he had started. He believed that the golden age of Starfleet had passed, and that the best option to restore it's former state would be to start fresh. This shutdown initiative would later become known as an event referred to as Downfall. The shift to a new Starfleet was rough, and VerranIpaos went on to follow through with his plan to create a new Starfleet. Similarly, Cvscvs2 also created his own Starfleet, which led to a fracturing of the original Starfleet's community, with half of the leadership and overall members supporting Verran, and the others supporting Cvscvs2. VerranIpaos' group was short-lived; lack of filled leadership roles, real life events, and other such things greatly interfered with his activity and the restoration project intended from the start, quickly fell apart. Those who had followed Verran to his new group, rather than Cvscvs2, found themselves largely migrating back to the rest of the formerly-fractured community. Host to large regrets over the events of Downfall, and the fracturing of both the community and friendships alike, Verran elected to largely pull himself out of the Star Trek genre within ROBLOX, and followed through to the point of largely quitting ROBLOX entirely. As of 2018, VerranIpaos is slowly reemerging within Starfleet', and attempting to restore ties and friendships which were broken or lost through both Downfall, and his hiatus from ROBLOX, as well as beginning to build up a political career within Starfleet'. Political Career So far, VerranIpaos has enjoyed a short political career. He was a candidate within the first election for Federation President, during March of 2017. Having lost the election to IndustriousSpock, his political career ended for the time being. As September, 2018 arrived, VerranIpaos made a reappearance within Starfleet' after a hiatus of many months. After conferring with Cvscvs2, the Head Admiral of Starfleet', he went on to write and develop the Starfleet Constitution, which would be ratified by Cvscvs2 and Anajay2, the sitting Federation President at the time, shortly after it's completion. He was a candidate for the October 2018 Presidential election, alongside Anajay2 and NCC9705, however he lost the election to Anajay. During his candidacy, he created and proposed a bill which would require all new members of Starfleet' to spend some time in a processing role to prevent spambots from attacking the group. As of November 2018, he is rumored to be planning and writing new bills to be proposed within Starfleet', and intends on running in the January 2019 Presidential election, in another attempt to serve Starfleet' through the Presidency. Political Views within Starfleet' The majority of Verran's political views, in regards to Starfleet', were outlined within his Presidential Platform document released during his candidacy for the October 2018 Presidential election. Several of his views can be seen as liberal / left-leaning, however an equal number can be viewed as more conservative / right-leaning. Hosted Events Verran holds the strong belief that the current trend within Starfleet', the limitation of hosted events to be exclusively roleplays, is restricting the potential population of the group to solely those who enjoy roleplay-type events. During the October 2019 Presidential election, he proposed broadening the type of events hosted to include trainings, patrols, rallies, and other such practical events, while also maintaining the traditionally held roleplays within the group; the premise of this proposal was to open up the group to those who are off-put by, or uncomfortable within, roleplays to increase the odds of Starfleet' growing in members. Member & Leadership Activity The view held by Verran is that inactivity is an issue which plagues both the lower and upper ranks of Starfleet', however predominantly rests in the lower ranking officers of Starfleet'. As of the October 2018 Presidential election, he deemed the number of fifteen to twenty active officers, out of one-hundred-thirty-eight, was outrageous and unreasonable. He proposed that strict action be taken against those who are inactive, as a method of discouraging and deterring un-approved inactivity. He proposed that a particular attention be paid to recruitment, to bring in new active members in an attempt to account for the inactive. Furthermore, he holds that the encourgagement for activity should be increased by increasing the rewards for partaking in group events; rewards such as promotions, praise and other such things. In regards to the inactivity within the higher ranking officers of Starfleet' he holds that any unauthorized inactivity should be punishable through a demotion to a lower rank, as any inactive high ranking officers at that point are essentially holding their rank with no work, making it no better than a free rank. Verran views the inactivity issue as something that has plagued Starfleet' as far back as it's founding, with no past President's taking valuable or necessary strides to correct the issue. Divisions within Starfleet' Verran believes that a further degree of organization can be provided through the establishment of official divisions for Starfleet', particularly if more practical events such as trainings or patrols begin to enter the pool of hosted events. He believes that it will provide an opportunity for new and existing members to specialize in a part of Star Trek which they find most interesting, and deepen the immersion provided as they would be able to train and operate as members of their chosen division, just as Starfleet Officers within the shows and movies do. He proposed, during the October 2018 Presidential election, that the divisions be established once group funds are available, however have no bearing on roleplays, merely play a role in the function of members during practical events and on more modern-tradition bases. The Promotion System within Starfleet' The strong belief held by Verran is that the promotion system currently in place within Starfleet' is inherently unpredictable and corrupt, due to the determination of promotions being held solely in the hands of any individual hosting an event. During the October 2018 Presidential election, Verran proposed creating a universal set of promotion requirements, both per-rank and for every rank, which would take the promotions out of the hands of event hosts, and into the hands of the officers themselves. If they are active, and attend events, they will be able to earn their promotions the same way every other Starfleet' officer will. Verran claims that the inherent problem with the system how it is now, is that every individual has their own expectations and standards which would differ from person to person, and as such promotions may come easier from one host than from another. Through his proposed plan, or another approach which has yet to be thought of, Verran hopes to take control of promotions from event-hosts and put it into the hands of the legal system, in an attempt to create a more fair environment, with regards to promotions, within Starfleet'. Rights of the Starfleet' Officer Verran is a strong proponent of the rights of all members of Starfleet'. As such, he was responsible for writing and developing the Starfleet' Constitution, which serves to provide clear lines for what is and isn't allowed in regards to the leadership, and defines certain inalienable rights for every single member of Starfleet', regardless of any identifiers which may be used to categorize them. During the October 2018 Presidential election, he stated that he hoped to, in the future, provide more control to the general members of Starfleet' over the future of, and direction taken by, Starfleet'. He was also strongly positioned in favor of protecting the rights of all members, and promised to stand against any laws which would intrude upon the rights guaranteed through the Starfleet' Constitution, and any other bills passed through the legislative system. Election & Vote Security and Integrity Verran holds the strong belief that the security and integrity of all elections and votes within Starfleet' is paramount. During the October 2018 Presidential election, he advocated for the creation of a voting system which could run within a group place on ROBLOX to persistently tally voter data, and all registered votes for any future elections. The system, as proposed, would prevent any ROBLOX players who are not members of Starfleet' from casting a vote in the election, as well as prevent members of Starfleet' from voting more than once. The system would function using simple GUIs and ROBLOX Datastores to store the data and allow for user input of votes. He also stated that he would always be a strong proponent of anything which would help increase the security and integrity of all votes and elections within Starfleet', while maintaining the accessibility for all members of Starfleet' to ensure that no voters were overlooked or inadvertently prevented from voting. Role of the President within Starfleet' Verran holds the belief that the role of the President within Starfleet' should remain solely to represent the will of the overall majority of Starfleet' on issues presented during their term(s). He also believes that Starfleet' officers should have increased control over the Presidency, as a check and balance to ensure that the President is doing their job correctly, and helping to improve the group in any way possible.